1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable terminal, and in particular to an apparatus and method for storing an electronic money which are implemented based on a radio transmission method.
2. Description of the Background Art
As the industry is advanced, the use of an electronic money card is increased.
As a payment means, there is known a payment service system in which a payment is implemented using an electronic money card without using cash.
The above-described card is called as a non-contact radio recognition card, and a communication between a card reader or a charging unit and a card is implemented using an amplitude modulation.
A RF(Radio Frequency) chip is installed in the above-described card and is used as a money storing and traffic fare payment means.
With the above-described electronic money card, it is possible to prevent any inconvenience for buying a certain ticket when using a pubic traffic system and to decrease the time. In addition, it is possible to decrease any inconvenience when giving and receiving changes.
In the conventional art, in order to store a balance of an electronic money card, a user must go to an electronic money balance storing center. In this case, much inconvenience is caused to the user. If an electronic money card is lost, a financial loss is caused to the user.
In addition, it is impossible to check the remaining amount of money stored in an electronic money card because the remaining amount of money is not indicated on an electronic money card.